<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chose you by average_writer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28523061">Chose you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/average_writer/pseuds/average_writer'>average_writer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adorable Grogu | Baby Yoda, Breeding, Cute Kids, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Good Parent Din Djarin, Helmets, Light Angst, Mando'a Language (Star Wars), Mostly Fluff, Pregnancy, Protective Din Djarin, Protective Grogu | Baby Yoda, Unplanned Pregnancy, razor crest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:40:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28523061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/average_writer/pseuds/average_writer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There were a million things you never thought would happen to you. There were a million things Din thought would never happen to him. By far, the biggest thing was having a baby together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>244</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>PLEASE READ</p><p>This work is selfish, I am just a girl trying to survive season 2. This deviates from canon, and will have some mistakes that will not be made on purpose, I apologize. BUT if you are here from some hella protective Din while you are pregnant, and some adorable Grogu as a big brother, I got you. This work is like 99% fluff and just a tiny bit of angst. This is the way.</p><p>Enjoy, and if you will be so kind to let me know if you like it I will appreciate it greatly.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It felt like an eternity ago, the life you had before you stepped in the razor crest. The life you had before meeting the Mandalorian and his peculiar child. You could not tell how long ago that was days morphed into weeks morphed into months morphed into moments. Time blurs in space, moving from one planet to the other with no sign of slowing down, you liked it though. You had lived in a small farming planet all your life, A planet so insignificant that its name wasn’t as known as its coordinate number. There had always been a saying between locals.  “If you are born here someday you would too become the earth”. It wasn’t just commentary of the fact that eventually everyone who lived there would be buried there, but the fact that the planet seemed to swallow you, trap you in its seemingly infinite land and drain every bit of hope. It had happened to you too, resigning to your boring routine as a bartender before trouble came to town. An imperial informant, or so they murmured when the guy asked for directions to the nearest inn. In the days leading up to the ship entering orbit, it seemed like everyone was just expecting it. The visitor had kept to himself in his room, mostly coming out to the cantina for some food and drinks, which is where he was when the Mandalorian had entered. A very tense situation, which got worse when blasters were drawn. It all happened too quick, you ducked behind the counter when you felt a presence to your right, the sack the Mandalorian was slinging on his shoulder had flown when the informant tried to swing at him. Inside the sack… a child. A small green creature which seemed to be fine considering the situation, he cooed softly, big buggy eyes meeting your face. Instinct kicked in, your arms pulled the child to you before you crawled out through the back towards a maintenance closet. Your eyes tightly shutting as you heard the noises outside. </p><p>It had been there that he found you. Kneeling on the floor with the creature protectively hugged to your chest. Your eyes landing on the shiny helmet. The child’s arms reached at him in a sound that could only be described as relief. Your arms struggled to let him go. Maybe that had been the pivotal point of it all. The Mandalorian had seen a local, a complete stranger, crawl in the middle of a blaster fight to protect this little creature, someone she didn’t even know. </p><p>The town gathered outside the cantina as the bounty hunter dragged the body. There wasn’t any sense of animosity amongst them, if anything more than one would have been happy that the imperial trash was out of their peaceful planet. It was like a scene confirming that the tales and the rumours were true, the bed time stories of wars and cults.</p><p>The rest of your shift had been spent on cleaning the place, the mess was big but manageable. It gave you time to think. About what had happened, how your adrenaline kicked in, how you had risked it all when you saw a little baby so vulnerable. About how when the door of the closet was open the man on the other side looked like a mess. Even under the shiny armor his breathing was heavy, and his shoulders tense, all of it dissipating when the child was finally back on his arms. As they walked away, it seemed like it was fitting. Like that is where the green thing belonged you wondered if it was his actual child, if he looked like that under the helmet. You wondered why you had felt happy when it was him who opened the door. Yes, the other guy was from the empire, but you didn’t know either of them. </p><p>The whole day was spent reliving the moment, and before you could help it sadness settled in your chest. Maybe that had been the most memorable thing that would happen to you, ever, and as the cantina slowly filled with the locals and the regulars. Unfamiliar armors and stories of grandeur started dissipating into the routine… your suspicions started to prove true.</p><p>Choices, it was all about choices, you chose to risk your life for this child who you did not know, and The Mandalorian had chosen to stay. He had stayed for a couple of hours, which was not noticed by anyone, they hadn’t seen the ship land either, which meant he probably landed far from the main village, it wasn’t the biggest planet, but it was big enough for a small ship to go unnoticed. Not only that but nobody would care either way. They just wanted peace, they just wanted to go back to the normal they knew and clung to.</p><p> Mando would not tell you exactly why he stayed till much later, but he did. When your shift was finally over you walked to your small hut just outside the village, right before you stepped foot on the land your eye caught a glimpse of metal hidden behind the last building. You jumped in place when he had walked out and approached you.</p><p>“I didn’t mean to scare you”, he had said. “ I have an offer for you…”</p><p>He was a man of few words, but he didn’t need a lot of them.</p><p>Take care of the child while I’m hunting in exchange for a percentage of the bounty, shelter, and food. That was all he offered, and that was enough.</p><p>It took you so little time to pack everything, with nothing holding you back and no one to say goodbye to, you abandoning everything for this new life. Heart thumping on your chest as the hatch of the razor crest closed, one last glimpse of your boring, insignificant life. </p><p>Then everything had changed, a mind excited with adventure. A world first of everythings.</p><p>The first time you saw the snow, the first time you went to a core planet. Moments engraving in your memory as you explored. For everyone else your exploring was minimal, in reality your time was mostly spent on the crest with the little gremlin, but for you. Maker, for you this was much more than you ever thought you would have. </p><p>The company just made everything better, the child liked you. That you knew, he had been fond of you since he saw you again, you liked to think he recognized you. He was… special, you came to learn from his dad that he was adopted, at first a  backstory full of holes that later would make a lot of sense. The first time you saw him use his powers it seemed like you were actually dreaming, this life had been so much more than you bargained for.</p><p>And then the Mandalorian, it took you little time to learn to read his body language, it was the only language he used. He never really explained himself, shook and nodded his head when necessary. Saving as many words as he could and being as impersonal as he could on a small ship, and then another choice. </p><p>It had been a particular long week, he had been gone the whole time and when he came back he was definitely messier than usual. You had been sleeping in your newly created small cot next to him when he had arrived. You didn’t wake up, normally you would greet him. This time you slept. The next morning you had been surprised the ship was still parked, it just showed how tired he must have been, and then you noticed something even more disturbing. All the beskar right outside his cot, on the floor, covered in blood. You felt dizzy as you lifted the helmet, but the blood didn’t reach the inside. Maybe it wasn’t his, hopefully it wasn’t.</p><p>You were a quick learner, the first thing you did was to go and check the carbonite pallets, indeed, a new quarry had been frozen, you then proceeded to climb to the cockpit and fly the ship out of the planet, you knew where he kept the coordinates and he was extremely orderly, so it wasn’t hard to put them in. He had also shown you the basics of flying.</p><p>“In case”, he had said. You knew this meant in case he didn’t come back one day. “The kid is our priority”, he repeated every now and then. It was weird, how your heart could break at such words, how you ached at the thought of losing someone whose name you didn’t even know. </p><p> When the ship was finally flying, you climbed back down. Gathering the metal you walked to the fresher, your hand hovered over the scrubber, but you decided against it. You didn’t know a lot about the armor but you did know it was made of Beskar, a rare and important metal. To be honest you didn’t know a lot about the mandalorian culture, so the simple act of cleaning the armor might be frowned upon. Still, you decided on a damp washcloth, cleaning away the blood with warm water, being as careful as you could.</p><p>Mando had been surprised when he found it clean, neatly in a pile the moment he woke up hours later, he didn’t immediately thank you, didn’t even mention it. A week later he had come back from a market with a small produce sack, in it dozens of different fruits, all different shapes and colors. You had never seen any of them, you knew it was his way of thanking you, by giving you something you loved, something new to you.</p><p>You didn’t know that was the moment everything would change, but it did. Suddenly the silent moments were filled with chitchat, and the long days filled with company. Suddenly you would stand on the hatch the moment he left, and when he came back. Child in your arms as you greeted him or said goodbye. The ship was suddenly so small, you sat closer to each other, you spent more time together. He started letting you help him clean his wounds, that had been the first form of actual skin on skin contact. </p><p>You would learn that that was his drug, since the first time your hand touched his bare skin he was hooked. You started to realize he was fighting with everything he could to stop himself from touching you, from claiming you his, from doing something that was forbidden.</p><p>All it took was a moment, not necessarily a choice, more of a moment of fate. You had been in deep sleep when the crest shook violently, you woke up immediately and in a second all movement stopped, pitch blackness blinding you, just a faded light from the cockpit, and then that closed too.</p><p>“Mando…”</p><p>“I think something happened to the engine”, he said. “I landed the ship, we should be safe but I need to fix it”, he said, his voice deep and groggy.</p><p>“Wait, what”, you said, stumbling out of your cot and to the floor, you would have fallen if you he hadn't caught you, in his arms, his bare arms.</p><p>In that instant it dawned on you… you had heard his real voice, he wasn’t wearing his armor. </p><p>It was overwhelming, it was asphyxiating, you had come to know how big of a deal this was. Still neither of you move, not until his lips found yours. In the darkness, his lips had found yours. Like they knew each other so well that they could blindly find each other. It knocked the air out of you, it made your body shiver in his arms as you returned the kiss. It wasn’t hard to know, you were hooked on him too. Every part of him.</p><p> </p><p>Every one of those moments, so far away. A lifetime later and you were reminiscing with your eyes close, in the bed you actually belonged in, in his. You felt a presence next to you, as the child stumbled into your arms, you hugged him tightly with a hum. Not quite ready to leave the warmth of the bed just yet.</p><p>“This one might be longer than usual”, Din said, standing in the foot of the bed. “There is a market two miles east. Planet is safe but please take all precautions”, he explained.</p><p>You slowly sat down, your sleepy eyes finding his helmet. </p><p>“Please be careful”, you said in a soft tone.</p><p>“I will, if you need anything…”</p><p>“Commlink”, you said, giving him some peace of mind that you remembered and knew exactly what he wanted to hear. “Cmere '’”, you groaned, moving to the edge of the bed, you closed your eyes letting him know exactly what you wanted, with a hiss his helmet was slowly pulled up as he kissed you, a tender slow kiss that served to calm your nerves.</p><p>“Please be careful, please”, you whispered, now against the cold beskar in front of you, suddenly something in you refused to let him go, still you didn’t do anything. You couldn’t do anything. He nodded his head, giving the kid who had crawled closer a pat on his head.<br/>
“Say bye to daddy little one”, you said softly, the child cooed at him before he waved one last goodbye before walking away. </p><p>Air you didn’t know you were holding left you lungs.</p><p>What would have possessed you to miss him this much all of the sudden, he had just left. You knew the deal, you knew this was the way, the only way.</p><p>You moved your head around before attempting to catch a couple more hours of sleep, but something caught your attention. The child, he seemed, worried.</p><p>“Everything okay little one?”, you asked, running a soft hand on his wrinkly forehead, his ears were dropped and pointing back, like he had just realized something. </p><p>His little three fingered hand suddenly started moving towards you, landing on your tummy as his head tilted. Then a happy coo escaped his lips, you relaxed, maybe he was just being weird because he’s a child.  If you hadn’t been so tired you would have realized it right there, or maybe not. You just laid back down with the kid in your arms, oblivious of how your life was changing so much.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It didn’t even feel like a choice, that first time. It felt like it was meant to happen, so it happened. He knew he had to go back to the pesky engine and you knew sleeping with your boss who you live with wasn’t the smartest idea. It wasn’t, it was wretched, divine, it was a sin and a revelation. Once your thighs made contact with the cot and he closed the door behind you it was over. He took what belonged to him, stretched you to his mercy. A mess of moans, whimpers, and groans. A broken creed and a broken contract. </p><p>After that it became part of your routine, he would walk into your cot, and take everything that was his. It wasn’t just about taking though, that much was clear to you. There were times when he was hurt. Tired with a burden that you would never understand, and on those occasions you two would hold each other. Become one in the sweetest way he knew how to. It was on one of those occasions, your legs and arms wrapped around him as he moved with such delicacy and softness you thought you could die there, and die happily. </p><p>“Din”, he whispered in your ear. </p><p>It took all of you to come back to where you were.</p><p>“Uh?”, you asked dumbly.</p><p>“My name is Din”, he said.</p><p>Like if it was a code, or an order your body shook, and soon after Din’s did too. Lips meeting the others in the pitch darkness.</p><p>Din’s ship was definitely built with the idea of two cot rooms. Each one equipped with a sliding door and a small compartment. You knew his was bigger, he had spent most time there at the beginning. Yours, well yours at the beginning had been used as storage, full of everything he did not need anymore, after about a week of  sleeping on the floor he told you you could clean it out, so you did. You tried to make it cozy, make it home. </p><p>One day, it happened soon after the name revelation. You played with the baby on the floor, giggling alongside him when you saw Din enter the crest with what could be described as junk. You followed him as he opened your room and placed the large metal parts on a corner of the floor, which significantly decreased the walking area of your room.</p><p>“Hey! Are we doing some remodelations I don’t know about?”, You joked.</p><p>He turned to see you before putting the second part.</p><p>“Emergency parts”, he explained.</p><p>“Am I supposed to hug them in my sleep?”, you asked with a huff.</p><p>“You can sleep with me”, he said, and without another word he left. As if he didn’t just completely remove your center of gravity.</p><p>You knew now it had been his way of asking you to sleep with him, formally, and you weren’t mad, not at all.</p><p>Well maybe a little, you see, the Mandalorian’s really really love being uncomfortable for some unknown reason. While your cot had a small padding on top. His was completely bare. There was no way he liked sleeping here, no way. So, one day as he hunted a bounty in a neighboring town, you went to do some shopping yourself. Coming back with so many blankets, and a thick foam that you had luckily found, You started making some renovations yourself. It wasn’t like you hadn’t saved all of the credits he would give you as payments, everytime you would try to buy something for yourself he would pay for it, and all your needs were met so there was no need to use them. Deciding to splurge on something that would be his as well seemed like the fair thing to do, luckily he didn’t come back until it was all finished.</p><p>Sure, he huffed when he saw his new bed, but he did not complain at all, even better he stopped complaining about his back so much. It was his way of accepting you in his space, and you loved it. You loved him, and you often wondered how you could love someone whose face you didn’t even know. You didn’t care though, to you he was perfect, in every way. </p><p> </p><p>“Come on you menace”, You huffed, catching up to the wandering kid and taking him in your arms. “We have some stuff we need to buy”, You explained, walking in the direction of the town.</p><p>The kid made a delighted sound as he clung to your clothes. He was a clingy kid, Din wasn’t as much of a fan of that as you were. He loved to be carried around and babied, and you were happy to comply. Din would reprimand you every now and then, telling you how spoiled he would be. Still, you knew how much he liked seeing you two together. You imagined he liked it just as much as you liked seeing the two of them together.</p><p>Every time Din and the kid were together you could let yourself dream, dream that you were a regular family, and someday you would just… lay low. Find a beautiful peaceful planet, one that still had big cities you could visit sometimes. Live in a house just far enough so that your Mandalorian could take his helmet off, and your kids could grow up to be whoever they dreamed of. A domestic life that was well deserved and lived, but, that couldn’t be. The mandalorian was tied to duty, and it pained you. It felt like someone was twisting a knife in your chest every time you were reminded that your dream might never come true. </p><p>You had come to understand a little more about the Mandalorian lifestyle, and something that stuck to you like a sore thumb was that ideally, a full pledged Mandalorian would find someone like them to marry. To raise kids under the same creed and train them to continue the ancient ways. You didn’t have anything against that, no, you understood it. It’s just that you were, insignificant, you weren’t someone worthy of someone like him. You were just too normal to be able to give him what he deserved. Mandalorians apparently appreciated strength, warriors who were built to endure, and you, you weren’t. It was just a painful reality.</p><p>You tried to not think about it, about the day when the time inevitably came and you had to leave everything once more. You kept it locked far away, trying to live the moment.</p><p>The moment right now just happened to be a very busy market street. The kid grabbed fistfuls of your tunic as you snaked around people. Taking the small list out and trying to find everything you needed. Some food, oil for the ship, needle and thread so you could mend some clothing items. You found everything rather easily, filling the burlap bags you had brought with you. </p><p>By the time you made it to the bottom of the list your feet were killing you. The kid had refused to let you put him down, normally he would be happy to just walk by your side, not today. You made it to the apothecary, grabbing a couple of Bacta kits, some sterilizers, and the biggest pack of protection you could find. Neither you or Din had an implant, and although this was an expensive solution in the long run it was what worked for the two of you. </p><p>You paid for everything, your anxious energy feeding the kid who was starting to get fussy. You bounced him all the way out, not fully relaxing until you were out of the town and on your way to the ship. There, on the vast field the little one finally agreed for you to put him down. It took you twice as long to get there, considering he would stop at everything that distracted him.</p><p>“Don’t eat that”, You said softly, taking his hand and letting the poor lizard jump and dash as far away as he could.</p><p>The kid looked at you, big buggy eyes filling with tears.</p><p>“Oh come here love”, You cooed now, putting the bags down and picking the child up. “Don’t cry baby”, You soothed.</p><p>You buried your face on his head, kissing the skin as the kid continued crying. Once you finally looked up you were met with a shiny Beskar armor approaching.</p><p>“Hey! Look who it is”, you said, both as a greeting and as a distraction for the kid.</p><p>“Hi”, Mando said, his face immediately looking down at the kid.</p><p>“I didn’t let him eat a lizard”, you explained. </p><p>The mandalorian huffed, bringing his gloved hand to stroke the back of his head.</p><p>“You want to go with daddy?”, You offered, Mando already extended his hand to receive him. The kid did not want to though, instead he held tighter to your shirt letting another wail out.</p><p>“Oh little one is okay”, you soothed. “Just stay here then”, you brought him closer to you now, rejoicing in the way his little body rested against you.</p><p>“Spoiled”, Mando sighed.</p><p>“Oh, he is not spoiled”, you replied sweetly. “He just wants to be with his mommy right now”</p><p>There was a long silence from his part, like time had completely stopped.</p><p>“Erm- how did it go?”, you finally asked, clearing your throat a little.</p><p>“good”, he nodded, “No set backs”</p><p>“Good”, you smiled up at him. “I missed you”, you said, it had been, what? Less than twelve hours? Still you had missed him a lot. </p><p>“I missed you too Cyar’ika”, he said, bringing his hand to your cheek softly. You kissed the inside of his palm. “Ready to go?”, he said.</p><p>You nodded your head, in one motion he picked the bags from the floor and put his other hand on your back as he guided you to the ship.</p><p>The galaxy was giant, so many planets that you had yet to see, and so many beautiful places you had visited already, but nothing felt better than being inside the razor crest with your two boys.</p><p>“Let’s get the ship on the air”, he said, apparently having taken care of the quarry already.</p><p>You nodded, placing the bags in cupboards before following him to the cockpit.</p><p>“Buckle up”, he ordered, turning around a second after to make sure the two of you had followed instructions. You saw his little nod before he started flying the ship out of the planet.</p><p>You never liked silence, not back in your home planet and not at the beginning of this journey. You were always wondering what he was thinking about, always being careful to say or do something that might offend him. Now life was so different, the silence wasn’t as consuming, it was comfortable and familiar. Once the ship was put in hyperdrive you jumped on  your feet, walking the couple of steps to him.</p><p>“I’m going to make dinner, you stay with the gremlin”, you said, pressing your lips on the nook of his neck, where the beskar stopped and his gaiter started.</p><p>He didn’t say anything, but then again there was no need to. You walked out, patting said gremlin in the head before descending.<br/>
The ship was a lot cleaner than it had been before you started living in it, that was for sure. Still, you decided to take the time while the broth boiled to do some cleaning. Once you got to the little compartment where the meats were, you found one last packet of that meat that the little one had liked, and no one else wanted to come near. Some sort of amphibian creature that was sold to you as nutritious but tasted horrible. You decided to take it out to give him some with the broth and the bread.</p><p>You heard the footsteps coming down before you felt Din standing behind you.</p><p>“What are you making?”, he asked, looking at you as you chopped some fresh veggies and dropped them on the broth.</p><p>You turned around, facing him and the kid who was trying to see behind you.</p><p>“I’m making his favorite”, you said, bumping the small button nose.</p><p>Din huffed at that.</p><p>“What? He deserves it, always so good”, you chuckled, turning around again to attend the food.</p><p>Din huffed again. </p><p>A big smile started forming on your lips as you opened the packet of meat. As soon as you opened the seal bag the foul smell hit you like a speeder, your stomach turning and your mouth filling with bile. You ran to the fresher as quickly as you could, dumping the contents of your stomach just as you knelt in front of the toilet.</p><p>Your vision blurred with tears, you hated being sick.</p><p>“Kid wait!”, you heard Din said, the kid was running to you as he caught him.</p><p>“Are you okay?”, he asked slowly and carefully.</p><p>You nodded, “I think the meat had expired…”</p><p>He nodded, and if you weren’t on the floor right now flushing your puke you would have found amusing how he seemed to be clueless as to what to do in this situation.</p><p>“I’ll throw it out… and finish dinner, you can go lay down if you want”</p><p>You shook your head. “No, I’m okay, give me a minute to clean up and we can have some food, maybe it’ll be good to get something in my system”</p><p>The kid cooed at that as Din made his way out with him on his arms.</p><p>It took you about five minutes to compose and come out of the bathroom, having brushed your teeth and changes into some more comfortable clothes.</p><p>You saw the kid first, sitting on the mat on the floor, his hands busy with the little ball from the dashboard he liked. Then you saw Din, or the back of Din, his helmet slightly pushed up.</p><p>You cleared your throat to announce your presence, he quickly put the helmet on again and turned around, you noticed the packet of meat on his hands.</p><p>“Everything okay?”, you said, furrowing your eyebrows a little.</p><p>“Y-yeah”, he nodded, throwing the bag on the trashcan. “Dinner is ready”, he announced. “Sit down” His head tilted towards the mat.</p><p>You sat next to the kid, bringing him to your lap as Din put the plates down.</p><p>“Thank you”, you said, looking up at him. “Are you going to eat right now?”, you asked.</p><p>He nodded.</p><p>“I was thinking, if you don’t feel well. I can- I can drop you off at Nevarro, if you feel sick. I’m sure you can stay with Cara if I give her a couple credits-”</p><p>That had been the second time that night you had felt like the ship was spinning.</p><p>“No”, you said way too quickly. “I’m fine, I’m okay”, you explained.</p><p>He kept looking at you, or at least at your direction. You started feeding the kid.</p><p>“The smell was just too pungent”, you continued.</p><p>You saw how he nodded his head, lingering for a second before retreating to his cot.</p><p>You knew he probably was trying to look out for you, but it felt like he was trying to get rid of you. It stung a little if you were being honest, never had he offered something like that. Had he gotten tired of you? As irrational as that seemed, it made your eyes fill with tears. </p><p>There was no reason to start crying, but somehow you couldn’t escape a couple of tears from running down your face. </p><p>That night it took you longer to get to bed, not really sure if he wanted to share a bed at all. You made your way on the pitch darkness once the kid had fallen asleep.</p><p>“How you feeling?”, he said, his voice, his real voice, low and concerned.</p><p>“I’m okay?”, you said, a little weaker than you had intended. You stood there, facing the closed door, as if waiting for an all clear.</p><p>“C’mere I missed you”, he groaned, shifting in the bed.</p><p>You took a deep breath before turning and making your way next to him.</p><p>“Din-”, you started, once his hand had found your body in the blinding darkness.</p><p>“Do you not want to?”, he said, running his thumb up and down your arms.</p><p>“I do, I just- Earlier…”</p><p>“I worry about you Cyar’ika, always will, you understand?”, he asked.</p><p>The words coming out of his mouth rocking your entire world. You brought his hand to your face as you nodded. Three words about to slip from your mouth before his lips found yours, then you decided there was no need to say them, just show them. For now.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you guys enjoy the chapter! Feel free to leave comments I love to read them!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You were starting to understand why a Mandlorian might rather sleep on a cot instead of a bed. They needed to be ready for action, be able to hop out of bed and always be prepared. Laying on the bed right now you know if someone came to attack you… you’d be doomed. There was no force strong in the universe capable of making you stand up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Normally, and as untrue as it sounded, you were good at waking up early. As soon as Mando woke up you were up and about, doing chores here and there before the kid woke up, and by that time you had breakfast ready for him. Today was just another different story, having had a long night next to the man who was currently using your whole body as a pillow, hugging you close to him as one of his legs tangled with yours.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good morning”, he said, voice coming hoarse from his throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mornin’”, you mumbled, burying your face on his bare chest. The warmth radiating from him feeling oh so comfortable under your cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ready to start the day?”, he asked, an amused tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mhhm”, you hummed, trailing small kisses from his pectoral to his mouth, where he was already waiting for you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His lips were unfairly soft, and so skilled you had to ask yourself how he got so good at that? His tongue quickly making his way into your mouth like he owned the place, and well, he did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If we start doing this we will never get out of bed”, he said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t see anything bad in that”, you replied, giving him another kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just as if he had been called the kid let out a soft cry from behind the door. Mando groaned in your mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is your son”, you defended, feeling him already leave your body as he reached for his helmet. You closed your eyes, letting him put part of his armor on before he had to open the door and let some light in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t till you heard him open the door that you sat on the bed, eyes slowly blinking and a headache coming quickly to you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In instinct you frowned, bringing your hands to your eyes. The pain was sharp and persistent as you groaned unpleased. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think he is re- are you okay?”, Din said, with the kids in his arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You nodded, pressing your hands against your head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You look pale…”, Din said, coming in quickly, removing the glove he had on his hand already and placing his hand on your forehead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m okay”, you groaned again, but as you tried moving your body you felt dizzy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Easy”, he said, noticing your body language. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The kid, who had been placed on the bed, cooed as he got close to you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Careful”, Din said, grabbing the kid who made a displeased loud noise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here”, you offered, really trying to do anything to not hear that noise again, you extended an arm for him to place the kid on your lap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You-”, Din sighed, once the little one had cuddled against you. “Maybe you need a couple of hours of sleep, we didn’t get a lot last night”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stay in bed, I’ll make breakfast, something light”, he offered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stay in bed”, he said, this time like an order.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yessir”, you tried joking, but the fact that the room was still spinning didn’t help.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tried bending over to get the child, but the little one jerked his arm away and frown up at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Leave him… I bet he could sleep with me”, you said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh I know he will”, he agreed, letting a little sigh after the sentence. “I’ll close the door and take us to the next quarry, do not wake up, understand?”, he said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As much as you wanted to argue and contradict him you just could not do anything right now. You slid slowly back into the bed, the kid not separating from you for a second. The fact that you did not want to wake up in the first place made it really easy to drift away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When your eyes finally opened, blinking slowly to grab a hold of your surroundings, you noticed the kid still perched next to you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi little one”, you said, noting how he appeared to be awake. He let out a small coo as he sat next to you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t your daddy give you breakfast?”, you asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s when you heard footsteps behind the door. Sliding off the bed you opened the door slowly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi”, you said, as Din sat polishing one of his guns.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello”, he said, putting the weapon aside and walking slowly towards the two of you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How are you feeling?”, he asked, taking the kid and running the back of his hand through your cheekbone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good, a lot better, did you feed him?”, You asked, placing your hand on top of his.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I did, but had to do it inside the cot, he refused to let me take him and I didn’t want you to wake up”, he explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, you did that right next to me? And I didn’t wake up?”, you asked confusedly. He offered a nod as a response. “How long did I sleep?”, you asked, just as you waited for the answer you also noted that the ship was oddly quiet, like it was turned off. “Where are we?”, you asked furrowing your eyebrows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Takodana”, he responded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Takodana? Do you have a bounty here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No”, he responded with little more to say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My deadline isn’t until three days from now, I thought- I thought maybe we could use a day off…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Din-”, You said, completely confused as to why someone like him would do something like this, you knew that for him his job always came first.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Listen, I smelled the meat packet that made you sick… It wasn’t expired, didn’t even have an odor. I think you need some fresh air, the kid and you could use some time outdoors. We are not close to any villages, we can relax and just… enjoy the day”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You purse your lips, looking at him like he held the universe in his palm. “I love you”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You had never said those words, definitely not to him, but right now, as you heard the concern behind his voice, and you came to understand the severity of what he was doing just for you and the kid…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You didn’t let him respond, you didn’t want to be disappointed. You wanted to let him out easily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What you do for me, what you do for the kid, thank you”, you whispered, his hand caressing your cheek. He nodded as he pressed the cold beskar against your forehead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yaim'la”, he whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The kid made another sound, letting you two know he might have too much of the affection for now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You chuckled as you separated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So…”, you started.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go”, he said, opening the hatch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Takodana was beautiful, well beautiful didn't come close to describing it. Mando had parked near a small lake, one with waters so clear that you were able to see the multicolor fish swimming through it. The barriers of trees around you made it so that you could feel somehow safer here, like walls of greens erected just to protect this moment. There was still plenty of space with short grass where the kid could run, which was exactly what he was doing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You had finally time to take that present you had received a while back, from a local who was grateful to Din for getting the smuggler out of their town. He had offered it to Din first, but he had rejected it. The guy who spoke in an alien language you didn’t understand proceeded to hand it to you. You thanked him. Didn’t open the book till much later. It was pages and pages with illustrations on different plants, fruits and vegetables. All of them edible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“In their culture, that book is very important. It is meant to be given to the people who venture out of their planet, it helps them with finding things they can eat, to survive. They are very tight creatures, known for not leaving their families. When one does this is their way of taking care of them even after they leave.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You heard as Din spoke, completely in awe that you had received it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“He gave it to you, that means now you are part of his family.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That had shaken your heart.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Why me?”, you asked.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What is the question here?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Why did you choose me?, to tag along, take care of the kid?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There was a second of silence, and if it wasn’t because he was sitting right in front of you you would have thought he wasn’t here at all.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I guess the same reason why that guy gave you such an important present. You are kind, the kind of kindest that the galaxy lacks. You care for people even if there is nothing in it for you, you don’t even think about rewards, or credits or gifts. You think about what is right… not a lot of people do that y'know? I was so scared when I didn’t see the kid, and then, I found you, protecting him with your body. I bet the guy felt the same way after you helped his wife get out of the place when fire started raining. You are brave, but you don’t use your courage to intimidate, or to gain. You use it to protect.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That had been by far the most he had said to you, up to that point. All you could do is look down to the floor as you wiggled your feet.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>You heard the bubbly laughter of the little one, as you knelt on the ground, making sure the picture matched the berries in your hand as you plucked them and put them inside a small basket. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The kid ran to you, hands extended for you to take him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi little one”, you smiled. “Here”, you said, handing him a couple of the red berries.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He accepted them, popping them in his mouth, eyes impossibly getting bigger when the explosion of juices and flavors happened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Din, who was a little behind, walked towards you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are we sure those are not toxic?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I ate some about ten minutes ago, if I drop dead you know you have to save him”, you joked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m kidding”, you said, rolling your eyes a little. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I might go fishing”, Mando said, looking back at the lake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Know how to?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He huffed, a little offended.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You shrugged your shoulders as you stood up with the kid, Mando going and taking some equipment before the three of you made your way to the side of the lake. You immediately find a shady spot to lay down, the kid going next to his dad as Mando knotted a net together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nets?”you asked, a little confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Why?”, he asked back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, I expected you to blast the lake up or something…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’d be disrespectful, we only need a couple of fish”, he said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your heart somehow grew at that. Watching absently as he started his attempts. The kid looked straight down, laughing whenever he failed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dank Farrik”, Mando barked 

the kid cooed delighted at the  particularly bad throw.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wanna try?”, Din asked frustratingly, looking down at the kid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The kid blew air through his pressed lips, looking at his dad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You chuckled, standing up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to do something with these nuts and berries”, you announced. “You can keep doing… that”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mando shook his head. “Go help your mom”, he told the kid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was enough to make you stop as you reached for the basket on the ground. The silence proceeding it feels like an eternity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He might be more helpful there than here”, he continued, like it wasn’t a big deal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure, I bet he is the one making you miss all your throws”, you giggled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The kid quickly made his way to you, latching to your skirt as soon as he reached you and following you inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was time to take out another very important possession you had.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You mixed the ingredients, popped them in the small oven, and went out, just as you saw Din use a flamethrower to start a fire.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is one way to do it”, you chuckled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded. “I caught some good ones”, he said, pointing to where he already had filled them and put them on sticks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You smiled, letting the little one run around as you helped him with everything else.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The scene, so domestic, so natural. There were no words being told because there was no need to say them. When dinner was ready the three of you made your way in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have an idea… so we can eat, together”, he said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took everything to just in front of your old cot, placing a box inside where he sat, right in front of the door. You understood the plan immediately, quickly serving and handing  him his plate. He closed the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You didn’t see him, but he was there, you could hear when he bit into his food, a satisfied hum escaping him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maker this is good”, you groaned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is”, he offered. The fact he could hear you, and you could hear him. It was so intimate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of the meal went quiet, just as the day. Quiet was good, it was familiar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m done”, he announced.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait”, you said, quickly standing up. “Put your helmet on, but I have something else”, you walked to where the pan was cooling off, cutting three pieces and placing them on small plates.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Open”, you said. The door slowly inched open, Visor looking up at you. “Here”, you offered, handing him the piece of cake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is this…?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uj'alayi?”, he asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You nodded again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did you…?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have my tricks”, you giggled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you”, he whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You nodded, sliding the door close as you sat back down feeding the kid.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It took the kid a little longer to fall asleep, and of course it would. It had been a very nice, long and exciting day. You were just closing his hover egg as you felt a presence behind you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You hummed, your body pushing back against him as his arms enveloped you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come to bed with me Cyar’ika”, he said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In a second, I’m using the fresher”, you replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded, letting your body go slowly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t take too long”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You nodded, walking slowly to the fresher. You took your dirty outside clothes off, putting on a silk robe you had bought a long time ago, one of the few treats you had bought yourself with your money. You opened the cabinet, trying to find the box of protection you had bought, as you took the box out your eyes landed on the box behind it. It was a box of feminine hygiene products, one that you had bought in nevarro, over two months ago…</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>yaim'la- comfortable, familiar, sense of *at home*</p><p>Cyar'ika- darling, sweetheart</p><p>uj'alayi- uj cake - dense, very sweet flat cake made of ground nuts, syrup, pureed dried fruit and spices.</p><p> </p><p>Thanks to everyone for the support on this series, your feedback really inspires me to keep writing!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I told you guys this was going to be selfish. This fanfic does not help anybody and is just here to make me smile.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You could not be… well could might not be the right word. Shouldn’t, you should not be…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly the air of the razor crest felt heavier, like if the walls were compressing and making the space smaller. This could not be possible right? You were careful everytime, using protection every time. You could’ve miscalculated, there was the whole traveling across the galaxy thing, there had been times in which you had lived two sunrises in what you might call a day. That must be it… because if you were… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Standing up you stared at the reflection in the old mirror, your hands traveling down your body. When your hands finally made it to your belly your fingers flexed just slightly. For a second and just a second, you were given some peace, everything quiet. Just you looking in the mirror, just you, nothing had changed, you were the same person. Just a girl trying to make her way through the universe… just getting by… </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Do Mandalorians have kids?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He turned to look at you, even behind the visor you could tell the question was stupid enough to make him turn.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Children are critical to keep the creed alive. We are encouraged to find someone with the common ambition of creating warriors of mandalore. We are told never to leave a kid to fend for themselves, if we ever encounter one we have to take them.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“So, do the families all belong to one clan?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“If a Mandalorian marries, or even if a foundling joins them, they become like their own clan”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“The little one? Is he a foundling?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This time the visor turned to face the front again, leaving the question in the air. Were they not family? Was he not officially HIS foundling? Did he consider you part of his clan?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>There was something creeping on you, a sense of need that you never had felt before. The only person in the world you wanted to talk to right now and you couldn’t. You needed him to assure you that it was going to be okay, but, but maybe it wasn’t. Maybe this was it, he could lose everything because of you. His whole life because of you. Still you couldn’t feel fear, all you could feel was the burning need to have your mandalorian hold you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Like your feet had a mind of their own you walked out of the fresher. Turning the light off and walking by muscle memory the rest of the way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cyar’ika?”, Din asked when you entered the room, closing the door behind you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without a word you climb the cot, your hands flailing around trying to locate him in the darkness. Suddenly you felt a hand grabbing your wrist, guiding you to stand right in front of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?”, he asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You slowly followed his arm up, to his neck, to the edge of his helmet. Slowly you rose the beskar over his head. Handing it to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want you to make me yours”, you said, his hand grabbing hold of your hips. “Din, I want to be yours”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your voice came as a heavier plea than you would have expected. So many implications over so little words. Still you meant it, you wanted him to have you, completely. You wanted him to hold you and protect you and just then would you forget about missing him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You could already hear his hitched breathing, his hand tightening around you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kneel on the bed”, he said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without a question you climbed in bed, kneeling in expectation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was no real way to tell how long he had taken before the bed shifted and he climbed behind you, his hand coming around and exploring your body. Little gasps escaped you as he pinched skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So good for me Cyar’ika”, he praised right on your ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your body arched at his words, head coming to rest on his shoulder as he kissed you. His hand which was kneading the flesh on your breast painfully slowly made its way down. He paused right on your belly, palm open. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Or maybe he didn’t pause, maybe the anxious bubble of guilt bursted in that moment because that is where his hand was when your voice broke the choir of pants you both were performing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I might be pregnant”, you said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t move an inch, his body going rigid in his kneeling position behind you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t menstruated in over a month and that isn’t normal for me… and then the sickness and the fatigue and I-”, your voice broke, unsure on what to say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You were sorry? You could…. Fix this? “</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know that this is not ideal and your creed might not allow this and I fucked up. I know this isn’t the way but-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You... a baby?”, his voice came as a sigh behind you. “Our baby?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Din?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before you could try and analyze his tone he had turned you around in a swift motion. His arms catch you and hug you to him. His lips meeting yours in a needy kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A baby, cyar'ika”, he said again. This time you could clearly hear the surprise in his voice. His lips barely left yours as he tried to get you impossibly close to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait din”, you struggled a little to get words in between kisses. “Are you… happy?”, you asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why wouldn’t I be?”, he sounded genuinely concerned. “Are you not?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before that moment your brain hadn’t given you time to think. Were you happy? About the possibility of a baby with the man you loved most in the galaxy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am”, you nodded. “I was just scared that you wouldn’t be”, you confessed. “Scared that we were breaking rules, or you weren’t ready for this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His lips found your once more, this time in a gentler way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have dedicated my whole life to the creed, done everything right. This? This is just, so great.”, he breathed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not ideal”, you said, wishing your mouth would stop talking without consulting your brain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck what is ideal, I don’t care. It is more than I ever thought I would ever had. A baby, with the woman I love”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For the second time that night it felt like the world had stopped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was pushing you back gently in the bed, positioning himself between your legs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you”, he said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too”, you replied, tears falling from your eyes so freely in the new position.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would fight every day of my life to protect you and our kids. Do you understand cyar’ika?”, he asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just as you nodded you felt him push his length inside you. A moan rumbling through you as you arched your back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Din grunted, burying himself completely before bending over and positioning his lips next to your ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will dedicate every day of my life for you and our warriors.”, he groaned. “I will destroy the universe if it means it will keep you safe.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the rhythm of his words he started moving so tenderly. The tone of his voice contrasting his movements.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will live for you, for them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you Din”, you cried.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too”, he said, moaning your name as his forehead met yours. You could swear you felt a tear landing in your cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello everyone! I wanted to thank the support that you guys have giving me on this series. Also, I know that this chapter was a little short, but I promise I will make it up to you on the next chapter. The next chapter will be a funny one with a Mandalorian who clearly does not understand pregnancies and baby grogu who just wants to be the center of attention.</p><p>As always if you have feedback, or constructive criticism please feel free to tell me!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>